Es war einmal
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Der Krieg ist nun vier Jahre her. Harry und Draco sind ein Paar und haben Teddy adoptiert. Heute ist der 23. Dezember und Draco erzählt Teddy noch sein Lieblingsmärchen, bevor Harry hoffentlich mit guten Neuigkeiten nach Hause kommt ...


**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

Ja, mich gibt es auch noch. *g*

Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Advent und viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

*die ersten Kekse und Punsch hinstell*

Lg,

**Die Schwarze Lady**

________________________________________________________________

**Es war einmal …**

Dicke Schneeflocken stoben durch die Nacht. Der eisige Wind brauste erbarmungslos um das kleine Häuschen und brachte die kahlen Bäume im Garten zum Zittern und die ganze Landschaft lag unter einer schweren Schneedecke begraben.

Draco blickte seufzend aus dem Fenster. Morgen durfte er wieder Schnee schaufeln. Vielleicht würde Harry ihm ja helfen. Mit dem Zauberstab wäre es ja im Nu erledigt. Sein trauriger Blick fiel auf sein linkes Handgelenk. Die schwarze, eiserne Fessel scheuerte schon seine Haut auf und …

„Onkel Draco! Onkel Draco! Wann kommt Onkel Harry nach Hause?" Teddys niedliche Stimme holte ihn aus seinen betrübten Gedanken.

Lächelnd wandte er sich zu dem Vierjährigen um und hob ihn hoch. Er war ein wahrer Sonnenschein und half Draco unbewusst die schwere Zeit durchzustehen.

„Onkel Harry muss heute länger arbeiten und es ist schon Zeit fürs Bettchen."

„Nein – ich will noch nicht", schmollte Teddy, „nie kann ich Onkel Harry _Gute Nacht _sagen."

„Morgen ist Weihnachten und dann hat er zwei Wochen Urlaub, da siehst du ihn dann den ganzen Tag lang, aber heute hat er noch einen wichtigen Termin." Draco verdrängte sofort wieder seine besorgten Gedankengänge und konzentrierte sich auf den Kleinen. „Möchtest du noch, eine _Gute-Nacht-Geschichte_ hören?"

„Oh, ja!", rief Teddy aus und umarmte seinen Onkel. „Ich will das Märchen von den _Zwei Prinzen und dem Schlangenkönig_ hören!"

„Schon wieder? Ich kenne auch noch andere …"

„Nein – ich will dieses Märchen hören, es ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte", bestimmte er und heulte los wie ein Wolf, „jauuullll!"

Draco lachte und trug ihn in sein Kinderzimmer. „Den Werwolf hast du wohl am liebsten – was?"

Ein weiteres Heulen folgte als Antwort und Teddys Augen strahlten. Keine zehn Minuten später trug er bereits seinen Lieblingspyjama mit den bunten kleinen Hunden darauf und hatte seine Zähnchen geputzt. Schmunzelnd setzte sich Draco mit dem Kleinen in dessen Bett, lehnte sich an das Kopfende und Teddy kuschelte sich an ihn.

Nur ein _Gute-Nacht-Kuss_ von Harry oder dieses Märchen schafften es, ihn so schnell zum Schlafengehen zu überreden. Wie immer hatten sie das große Licht abgedreht und nur die kleine Nachttischlampe, die sich drehte und viele verschiedene Tiere auf die Wände projizierte, eingeschaltet.

Harry hatte das Kinderzimmer sehr liebevoll eingerichtet, genauso, wie er sich immer sein eigenes gewünscht hätte: schöne, helle Regale mit vielen Ablageflächen für das Spielzeug, einen Tisch zum Malen, eine gemütliche Kuschelecke mit allen Lieblingsstofftieren, genügend Platz, um am Boden spielen zu können und natürlich ein großes, bequemes Bett. Auf jeder freien Wandfläche klebten Tierposter oder Zeichnungen von Teddy. Ja, so ein Zimmer hätte Draco auch gerne gehabt.

„Bitte fang an", bat Teddy erwartungsvoll.

Draco lächelte und begann zu erzählen: „Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit in einem wunderschönen Land. Dort lebte der Phönixkönig in einem prächtigen Schloss und er liebte sein Volk, das aus Zauberern und Menschen bestand. Eines Tages kam der benachbarte Schlangenkönig zu Besuch. Der Schlangenkönig aber war ein böser Zauberer, der alle Menschen hasste. Er wollte den Phönixkönig überreden die Menschen zu versklaven. Doch der Phönixkönig war weise und liebte alle seine Untertanen. Darum schickte er den Schlangenkönig fort und verbot ihm, wieder in sein Land zu kommen."

Teddy brummte zornig: „Böser Schlangenkönig."

Draco knuffte ihn in die Seite und meinte: „Ja du hast Recht, er war ein sehr böser Zauberer. Und deshalb beschloss er auch das Land des Phönixkönigs zu erobern, um noch mächtiger zu werden. Er schickte seine dunklen Zauberer in den Kampf und viele Menschen im Reich des guten Königs mussten sterben. In seiner Not bat der Phönixkönig den Löwenprinzen um Hilfe, denn eine alte Legende erzählte davon, dass der Löwe die Schlange besiegen würde. Der stolze Prinz eilte sogleich mit seinen besten …"

„Jauuuuul!!!", heulte Teddy sofort los und freute sich.

Draco grinste und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Jetzt kommt der Werwolf."

„Ja, jetzt kommt der Löwenprinz mit seinen besten Freunden Moony dem Werwolf und Tatze, einem großartigen Zauberer und Kämpfer. Der Phönixkönig freute sich über die tapferen Krieger und gemeinsam mit vielen weiteren Zauberern kämpften sie gegen den bösen Schlangenkönig. Doch auch der Schlangenkönig verstärkte seine Armee mit vielen finsteren Gestalten und dem Drachenprinzen. Viele Jahre kämpften sie und trotz ihrer großen Zauberkraft schaffte es der Phönixkönig mit seinen treuen Gefährten nicht, den Schlangenkönig zu besiegen. Immer mehr Zauberer starben auf der guten Seite im Kampf."

„Nein, bitte nicht, dieses Mal nicht, Onkel Draco", schluchzte Teddy schon in Dracos schwarzes Hemd.

Liebevoll wuschelte Draco durch Teddys Haar, tröstete ihn und erzählte weiter.

„Der Drachenprinz hatte den Auftrag, den Phönixkönig zu töten und der Löwenprinz tat alles, um das zu verhindern. Die beiden Prinzen hassten sich schon seit ewigen Zeiten. Doch je länger der Krieg dauerte, desto unsicherer wurde der Drachenprinz, ob er das Richtige tat. Als dann Tatze durch einen bösen Fluch starb und der Drachenprinz endlich den schon schwer verletzten Phönixkönig töten sollte, entschied er sich die Seite zu wechseln. Er bat den König um Gnade und versprach, ihm gegen den Schlangenkönig zu helfen. Der gute König rief nach dem Löwenprinzen und übergab ihm kurz vor seinem Tode die Krone und erwies dem feindlichen Prinzen Gnade. Aber nachdem der weise König gestorben war, ließ der Löwenprinz den Drachenprinzen in den Kerker werfen, weil er ihm nicht glaubte."

„Oh – nein!", rief Teddy. „Ich mag den Drachenprinzen – armer Prinz."

Draco wischte sich vor Rührung eine Träne weg. „Aber der Drachenprinz hat viele böse Sachen gemacht …"

„Aber er hat sich entschuldigt", erwiderte Teddy trotzig.

„Ja, das hat er", seufzte Draco und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Harry und dem Termin ab.

„Und Moony hat dem Drachenprinzen geglaubt – jauuuull!", freute sich Teddy und erzählte selber weiter. „Der Werwolf redete so lange auf den Löwenprinzen ein, bis der Löwenprinz doch mit dem Drachenprinzen sprach. Moony glaubte dem Prinzen und wollte sein Wissen über den Schlangenkönig nutzen, um ihn zu töten. Nach einiger Zeit glaubte auch der Löwenprinz dem Drachenprinzen und sie wurden Freunde. Sehr gute Freunde sogar", gluckste Teddy.

Draco schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und kitzelte den Kleinen. „Was ist denn so lustig, wenn zwei Männer gute Freunde werden?"

Teddy kreischte los vor Lachen und rief: „Die haben sich geküsst … so wie du und Onkel Harry!"

„Und gefällt dir das denn nicht?", fragte Draco verunsichert und hörte mit dem Kitzeln auf.

Die dunklen Augen des Kleinen leuchteten, als er antwortete: „Doch ich finde es schön – genauso schön wie im Märchen. Aber warum muss …" Tränen sammelten sich plötzlich in den unschuldigen Kinderaugen und Draco zog ihn sofort in seine Arme. „… der Werwolf immer sterben?"

Er wiegte Teddy hin und her und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es war jedes Mal das Gleiche und trotzdem wollte Teddy das Märchen immer wieder hören.

„Schhh, schhhh, der Werwolf ist sehr mutig gewesen und rettete dem Löwenprinzen vor einem bösen Fluch das Leben, weil nur der Löwenprinz alle Menschen und Zauberer vor dem Schlangenkönig retten konnte. Moony war ein wahrer Held und der Löwenprinz und der Drachenprinz werden ihn nie vergessen und ihn immer in ihren Herzen tragen."

Draco legte seine Hand auf Teddys Herz und streichelte darüber. Langsam entspannte sich dieser wieder und meinte: „Ich werde ihn auch nie vergessen. Erzählst du noch zu Ende?"

„Sicher", antwortete Draco und fuhr fort. „Nachdem die zwei Prinzen, Moony und noch einige gute Zauberer das Geheimversteck des Schlangenkönigs entdeckt hatten, entbrannte ein wilder Kampf. Viele Flüche wurden gesprochen und auf beiden Seiten gab es Verletzte, aber vom bösen König fehlte jede Spur. Immer tiefer schlichen sie sich in die dunklen Gänge der Höhle hinab, als plötzlich ein grüner Blitz aus dem Dunkeln auf sie zuschoss."

Teddy klammerte sich an Draco und unterdrückte ein Aufschluchzen. Sofort strich ihm der Blonde beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Moony warf sich vor den Löwenprinzen und rettete somit dessen Leben. Der gute Freund und tapfere Zauberer starb sogleich an dem tödlichen Fluch. Große Wut und Trauer erfüllte die beiden Prinzen und so schossen sie schnelle Blitze in allen Farben aus ihren Zauberstäben in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ein Schmerzenslaut und ein dumpfer Knall bekundeten ihnen, dass sie den Schlangenkönig getötet hatten. Seine Krieger ergaben sich und wurden in den Kerker geworfen. Das ganze Land trauerte um ihre tapferen, gefallenen Zauberer und sie wurden alle feierlich begraben."

„Und dann haben die zwei Prinzen geheiratet", warf Teddy auf einmal ein. „Hast du Onkel Harry auch schon geheiratet?"

„Was? Nein – habe ich nicht", entgegnete Draco überrumpelt.

„Wann wirst du ihn heiraten?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht", stammelte Draco.

„Wieso nicht?", blieb Teddy hartnäckig.

„Ich glaube es ist jetzt Zeit zum Schlafen."

„Aber du hast noch nicht fertig erzählt", schmollte der Kleine und Draco fühlte sich ihm wie immer hilflos ausgeliefert, wenn er diesen Blick aufsetzte.

„Aber das Märchen ist doch schon zu Ende …"

„Nein – du musst noch sagen: Und sie lebten …"

„… glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende!", vervollständigte Draco Teddys Satz, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, stieg aus dem Bett und deckte ihn gut zu. „Gute Nacht mein Kleiner und träum was Schönes."

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Draco", gähnte Teddy nun und schlief bald darauf ein.

Draco beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, bevor er sich ins Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa vor den prasselnden Kamin zurückzog. Das Märchen war jedes Mal eine Herausforderung, um ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen und sie dem Kleinen auf diese Art und Weise näher zu bringen. Müde und besorgt kuschelte er sich in die rote Decke und sah in die Flammen.

Würde Harry dieses Jahr Erfolg haben? Nach einer Weile fielen ihm seine schweren Lider zu und er sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Harry apparierte vor ihr Häuschen, öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür und schnellte hinein. Schneebedeckt stand er im Wohnzimmer und war froh, dem eisigen Wind entkommen zu sein. Er legte seinen Umhang ab, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und schlich leise ins Kinderzimmer, um Teddy noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben.

Lächelnd trat er danach an das Sofa heran, streichelte seinem Liebsten durch das seidig, blonde Haar und betrachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Täglich dankte er Remus, dass er ihn damals überredet hatte, Draco, seinem Erzfeind, eine Chance zu geben. Wer weiß wie es heute in der Welt aussehen würde, hätten sie Voldemorts Versteck nicht entdeckt und ihn gemeinsam zur Strecke gebracht.

Harry kniete sich vor das Sofa und küsste Draco sanft auf die Stirn, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Als er aufstehen wollte, bemerkte er die rote, aufgescheuerte Haut an Dracos schwarzer Fessel. Besorgt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Wieso hatte Draco nichts zu ihm gesagt?

Sogleich zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilzauber auf die wunde Stelle.

Durch das warme Kribbeln an seinem linken Handgelenk erwachte Draco und öffnete verschlafen seine silbergrauen Augen. Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln erkannte er Harrys sorgenvolles Gesicht und seine Hoffnung sank ins Bodenlose. Sie hatten es nicht bewilligt.

Behutsam strich Harry eine blonde Strähne aus Dracos Stirn und fragte: „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

Verwirrt blickte Draco ihn an. „Was … gesagt?"

„Dass du Schmerzen hast", antwortete Harry und ergriff Dracos Arm, den er soeben geheilt hatte.

Ertappt senkte Draco seinen Blick. „Ich … du … du hattest so viel zu tun … ich wollte dich nicht damit belästigen", stammelte er verlegen und plötzlich sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich elend, weil er Harry so viel Ärger bereitete. Leise schluchzte Draco auf und einzelne Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

„Hey … Draco … was?" Völlig überfordert mit Dracos Ausbruch, wusste Harry zuerst nicht, was er tun sollte, doch dann setzte er sich zu ihm auf das Sofa und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Hey – Liebling – nicht weinen, ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Ich machte mir nur Sorgen um dich." Tröstend streichelte er über Dracos Rücken und fügte hinzu: „Außerdem wird sich ab morgen alles ändern."

„Was?", fragte Draco verblüfft und hob seinen Kopf von Harrys Schulter an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco Malfoy. Sie sind ab morgen wieder ein freier Mann, der keine Überwachungsfessel mehr vom Ministerium tragen muss und, der seinen Zauberstab zurückerhält."

Ungläubig starrte Draco seinen Freund an – er musste sich verhört haben.

„Aber – wie …?"

„Sie haben nach meiner jährlichen Befragung unter Veritaserum, deine Freilassung bewilligt. Du bist kein Gefangener mehr, darfst wieder zaubern und einer Arbeit nachgehen."

Überglücklich strahlten ihm nun die silbergrauen, wässrigen Augen entgegen und Harry freute sich mit dem Blonden. Zuerst hatte Harry Draco nach dem Krieg vor Askaban bewahren können und nun hatten sie auch die Zeit seiner Bewährungsstrafe hinter sich gebracht.

Draco küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, während seine Freudentränen unaufhaltsam flossen und ihm Erleichterung verschafften. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Liebevoll nahm Harry seinen Liebsten noch fester in die Arme und erwiderte hungrig den Kuss. Keuchend lösten sie sich nach einigen Minuten voneinander und versanken gegenseitig in ihren leuchtenden Augen.

„Welche Geschichte wollte Teddy heute hören?"

Draco grinste: „Unsere."

„Dann bin ich ja froh, dass sie noch gut ausgegangen ist … mein Drachenprinz."

„Du hast Recht, mein Löwenprinz", flüsterte Draco und seine Augen funkelten.

„Willst du mich heiraten Draco?", wisperte Harry auf die Lippen seines Prinzen und diesem stockte der Atem.

Geduldig wartete Harry eine Antwort ab, als er eine brüchige Stimme vernahm:

„Ja, natürlich will ich."

Glücklich küsste Harry seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind und sein Körper stand in Flammen. Jetzt hatten sie alles geschafft und konnten endlich ein normales Leben beginnen.

„Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende", hauchte Harry zwischen ihren Liebkosungen und zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen seines blonden Prinzen.

**Ende**


End file.
